Shiny!
by Binxie
Summary: The babylon Rogues are up to no good once again but who is on the recieving end and why. no pairings just something i couldn't resist writing. R&R PLEASE:


**A/N: **Yo-yo! This is my first oneshot which is part of my on going fic. So if you've stumbled across this without reading the other first you might get a little confused. Anyways this piece was just something that kept coming to mind, but it didn't seem quite relevant to add. So I decided to make it a oneshot so I could share it with you.

Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or place names, I'm working on it though.

**Shiny!!!**

As the day started so did the inhabitants of Central City. Humans and mobiens slowly litter the streets, going about their daily lives and totally oblivious to what was taken place high above their heads.

At the top of one of the city's many apartment buildings, four suspicious characters using extreme gear came in to land on the roof.

The first being Jet the hawk, the ring leader and self proclaimed fastest thing off the ground. Green feathers, white gloves, red boots. His younger brother Bean clinging to his back, he's a mini version of his brother, wearing a red neckerchief. Next was Wave the purple swallow and the tech of the group. Her white shirt cropped above the waist line and low cut neckline gave her sex appeal along with her matching tight fitted pants. A white bandanna tied over her head. The last was the largest of the group and the muscle. Storm the albatross, his grey and white feathers make him look puffy, adding to his size.

Storm however didn't step from his hover board, instead he took hold of his team-mates gears as they were handed to him. Watching as they began to move toward the roof door that lead into the building.

Bean was the first to arrive. His entire body shaking with excitement. He immediately stuffed his hands into a bag strapped over his shoulder and pulled out a small silver sphere.

"Shiny." He said in awe.

"No Bean." Jet ordered coming up beside him.

"I'll have that." Wave snatched the object from the little guy and placed it inside her own bag before fishing around inside.

"Hey my shiny!" Bean exclaimed as he went to dive for the girl, but suddenly found he wasn't going anywhere thanks to Jet holding him back by his scarf. "My shiny give it back." He protested stretching his arms out toward Wave.

"No Bean save shiny for later." Jet demanded.

"Play with shiny later?" He asked looking up at his brother.

"Yeah, when I say you can. Okay."

"Okay." Bean quickly settled and Jet released him. His baby blues watching in awe as Wave stepped in front of the heavy steel door and took a step back. In her hand a vile of transparent liquid, that she had pulled from her bag. She then threw the glass tube at the door, smashing on impact and the liquid quickly getting to work on eating the metal door. Within a matter of seconds it was no more and the entrance to the building was accessible.

"See Bean, acid gets the job done quietly." Wave told him as she leaned down to his level and winked.

"Ah huh. Shiny not so quiet." He replied shaking his head. "But shiny fun." He added grinning.

Wave than looked to the leader of the Babylon Rogues as he started toward the gaping hole.

"Alright lets grab what we came here for." Jet then stepped on through, the two following suit.

Once inside they descended the stairs leading to the top floor, through the fire escape door they stepped into a carpeted corridor, with an elevator and a single door leading to an apartment, the target being inside. The three quickly moved stopping outside the apartment.

"Now can Bean play with shiny?" The young hawk asked looking toward his brother with a hopeful expression.

"No Bean not yet." Jet answered.

"Aww."

"Soon okay. Now watch Wave work her magic."

"Ooh Bean like magic."

Again Wave fished inside her bag pulling out a computerised device and immediately connected to the locking mechanism control panel beside the door. Bean came up beside the swallow to get a better view at what she was doing.

"Let Bean see?" He asked standing on his tiptoes. Wave tilted the device so he could. "A magic Calculator?" He quizzed with a perplexed expression. Watching the small monitor showing various codes that continuously flicked to a different set of numbers. "Looks broken." He comment.

"No Bean it's doing what it's supposed to, keep watching." Wave instructed. The young boy stared on at the flashing codes, until it hit the correct one and the door automatically sounded a soft click and opened slightly ajar.

"Hey it is a magic calculator." The boy cheered noticing the action. The two took no notice of Bean's low intellect and immediately stepped inside the apartment.

The place was completely void of any living presence and from the look of things the owner wasn't one for personalising it either. Apart from the basic necessities, living quarters possessed, kitchen, bathroom, main and bedroom. There seemed to be little furniture, the main room only housing a desk with a laptop and a chair parked under it. The bedroom too almost a blank canvas there being a bed with sheets and a side table next to it. No colour, no pictures, cold and unloved.

"Now why doesn't this surprise me." Jet commented as he cased the joint. "There's not a single piece of personality connected to the guy."

"I'll say, its almost creepy. You sure this is where he keeps the loot?"

"Absolutely." Jet answered looking at his female companion. "Where else would someone with a feared reputation keep priceless loot, but his own place. It's not like anybody would dare come here to seek it out."

"No-one daring enough except us that is." Wave added smirking, Jet gave the same response.

"Alright fan out and check everything. There isn't much here so it shouldn't take to..."

"Shiny!" Bean yelled cutting off his brother, the two discovering the little guy was nowhere insight.

"Bingo." The two simultaneously sounded.

They both headed into the direction of the young hawks voice in the kitchen. They could see Bean sitting on the counter with his back to them.

"Ooh, so shiny. Bean love shiny. Bean take shiny home and...." The young brother stopped in mid sentence noticing his two team-mates. "Look Jet, Bean found new shiny!" He exclaimed in awe as he held out a medium sized cooking pan to the pair. Jet and Wave both smacked a hand on the their faces.

"I should have known." Wave sighed.

"Bean can keep shiny, yes?" He asked staring at Jet. The older sibling could do no more then take the cooking utensil from Bean's grasp and stick it upside down on his head, "He he, lights go out." Bean chimed. "Lights back on." He chimed again lifting the pan above his eyes and seeing Jet leaving the room.

"Okay Bean you go and check the bedroom while I'll search in here." Wave instructed patting him on the head like a child.

"Okay!" He jumped from the counter and continued to sing as he left the kitchen.

While Wave and Jet searched the area's where Bean would be mostly distracted, the little guy wondered into the bedroom and got to work. First off checking inside the single draw of the bedside cabinet, it was empty. He then lifted the covers and mattress and searched the the bed, before getting down on hands and knees and crawling underneath. He started to giggle. "Jet come and find me!" He chimed and sniggered. It was then while keeping the pan above his eyes that something caught his eye, a glimmer coming from in between the floorboards.

Bean couldn't help but stare, becoming totally engrossed and amazed at the shimmering light. "Ooh very shiny." He stated as he used the other hand to scrape his fingers along the gap, trying to somehow lift the blank of wood. "Give Bean shiny." He grunted in annoyance. "Bean wants it. Give it!" His voice growing louder. "I want shiny give me...Weee." Bean was suddenly pulled out from underneath the bed by his feet, he gazed up from under the pan at Wave the one responsible for pulling him out. "Yeah, Wave found Bean!" He cheered.

"Did Bean find shiny?" Jet asked standing at the side of the bed. His younger sibling nodding his head in response.

"Ah ha, really really shiny in there, but Bean can't get." His voice grew sad toward the end.

Jet quickly got to work gripping the frame underneath and lifting the bed up above his head and on to its side. Revealing the golden light peering through the floorboards.

"Jackpot!" Wave exclaimed in delight.

"See I told ya bringing him along would pay off." Gloated Jet. "Now lets find out which one of these boards is loose." He stepped onto the bright light tracing where each piece of wood joined together over and around the area. He tapped each spot with the tip of his foot watching to see if any of them moved, when one eventually did. This bringing a smile to his face. Immediately Jet got down on all fours and pushed his fingers in between the joining, applying a little pressure he eased the board over slightly and lifted it out of its place. Golden light filled the room, a reaction due to coming into contact with the sunlight. All three heads peered over the hole to see a single Amber chaos emerald.

"What?! There's only one!" Jet exclaimed furiously. "Why is there only one, there should seven. Seven chaos emeralds."

"Ooh so shiny." Bean was about ready to pounce for the gem.

"So, one is way more than what we need Jet." Wave said as she took hold of the emerald before Bean had chance to.

"Aww!"

"Once we sell it on the black market there'll be enough to pay for each of our entry fee's into next months Extreme Gear tournament."

"I know Wave, but think of all that loot. We could have been kings. Well queen in your case, but we still would have been rich." Wave rolled her eyes at Jets wishful thinking, it was always the same with him. To be nothing but filthy rich and sore the heavens the latter being more her thing. She placed the gem into her bag fully aware that Bean was watching her do so. She started to smile there was no reason why he couldn't now have his own shiny. After all they didn't want to leave any evidence that would lead to them.

Jet got to his feet absolutely pissed at how this had all turned out, wondering if one chaos emerald was really worth all the trouble.

"Jet, Jet." Bean started tugging on the cuff of his glove. He glared down at his baby brother to show that he was paying attention, but even then the young hawk kept calling his name.

"For crying out loud Bean what is it?!" He yelled in annoyance. Bean gave a smile.

"What's white, black, red and scary looking?" He asked. Jet didn't even get the chance to comprehend what his brother was on about.

"Shadow the hedgehog." Answered a new voice from behind. All three snapped their heads in the direction of the one who spoke to find an angry looking black hedgehog with red streaks in his quills and a white patch of fur on his chest.

"Aww, you know it." Bean sighed out disappointed.

Jet instantly took up a stance followed by Wave, in her hand a silver sphere which Bean eyed immediately.

"You can't be serious." Shadow started taking in their defensive positions. "Do you have any clue who your dealing with?"

"Ha! I ain't afraid of you. Your no more of a bother then the blue one." Jet retorted in a macho tone.

Shadow narrowed his sights on the hawk, glaring with the means to kill. He'd just been compared to Sonic the hedgehog, that is unforgivable. With clenched fists Shadow entered the room, when a flash of movement caught his attention. Halting him in mid step and narrowing his eyes beside Wave.

Bean had dived across the room and quickly snatched the silver item from the swallow.

"Yeah shiny! I love you shiny." He uttered loud enough for the others to hear. Shadow raised a brow at the young hawk as he noticed what was on his head.

"Isn't that one of mine?" He questioned puzzled as to why it was on his head.

"What can we say the kid likes shiny objects." Wave commented shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh Bean," Jet chimed out drawing in his brothers attention. "The black hedgehog wants to see your shiny, will you show it to him?" Bean looked from his brother to Shadow then the sphere in his hand.

"Ah ha," He answered with a smile and rolled it across the wooden floor toward Shadow's feet.

The hedgehog glared down at the object as it came to a stop, wondering what the hell it could be. It then sounded a bleep followed by three others. Shadow's crimson eyes grow wide in realisation as the final bleep sounded and the sphere exploded.

Simultaneously the three rogues made a run for the window Jet being the one to break it on impact while dragging Bean behind him.

"Yeah shiny go boom! Ha ha." He cheered loudly as the three leaped out the window in a cloud of smoke and debris.

Directly in their path was Storm he held out two extreme gears which the hawk took hold of one and Wave the other, immediately setting feet down on top to activate them. The four then took off down to the street.

"Weee!" Bean yelled as they descended.

Shadow lay on the floor of his apartment unharmed, but the blast was still enough to throw him off his feet. Dust and smoke engulfed him. He started to laugh maniacally as he got to his feet.

"I'm gonna kill em." Shadow walked back into what was once his bedroom he couldn't help but look to where he'd stashed the chaos emerald, causing more fury to build up, he carried on to the window and found no sign of the rogues, but he already knew this. Not that it matter, he would soon catch up and the fun would begin.

Not thinking anything of it the black hedgehog leaped out of the apartment and down onto the streets below to hunt down his pray.

**A/N: **Well how was that? Good? Not bad? Poor? Totally shit? If you haven't read chapter 3 of my other fic and want to find out what happens to the rogues then that's where you'll find your answers.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
